Enough is Enough!
by Raven Dunbar
Summary: Canada has had it with everyone,especially England, mistaking him for America. Finally at his breaking point, he decided to share his thoughts and feelings with England, but only after a bit of prodding. Yaoi. CanUK  CanadaXEngland
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is story was just a little something I randomly started writing without any real thought put into it, and as such, I'm unsure as to whether or not I should keep going. I think I will try to keep going, but it would be great to know how others feel. Should I keep writing? Please let me know what you think! Anyway, this is going to be a Canada X England story because the world needs mor CanUK! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy! And please feel free to leave positive or constructive feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or any of the Characters! The only thing I lay claim to is my imagination!

* * *

><p>Enough is Enough!<p>

A Canada/England Fan Fiction

By Raven Dunbar 2011

"Hey! America!"

The young blond in question stopped but kept his back to the speaker. His left eye visibly twitched, but as politely as he could despite his current foul mood, he responded.

"I'm sorry, England… But I'm not America."

The older nation of England tilted his head slightly and took a moment to look over the younger nation standing just ahead of him. He was about the same height as America, with a similar if not somewhat darker hair colour, and a slightly more slender build. However his hair was a bit longer, with a wave to it, and he spoke with a much softer resonance.

"Oh, Canada, it's you! I'm sorry, old chap! It's just that you two look similar from behind!" the older man replied.

Now, under normal circumstance, the Nation of Canada was normally a polite young man, who was usually rather forgiving, and more often than not, lost his voice when it came to confronting people about their errors and misunderstanding. Instead he would simply reply with a "Oh, it's okay! Really!" or "No worries," along with other just forgiving and sometime apologetic phrases. However, today was different. Everyone had a breaking point, and the young Nation was very near to his. As a result, he gave England a very short, and abrupt response, before stalking off down the hall.

"Whatever!"

It was not the worst reply England had ever received from someone, but knowing who it came from, the Englishman could not help but feel a bit awestruck. He stared after the retreating blond with a dumbfounded expression, until a familiar voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Oi! England, what are you doing standing here in the Hall? Chatting with your invisible friends? Ahahaha"

The Englishman furrowed his brows, and turned around to face the new comer, who just so happened to be the same person he'd been looking for in the first place.

"No, you sodding git, I was not! I was looking for you, and ran into Canada!"

"Oh, Canadia? He was here? I didn't even notice. Why were you looking for me?"

The Englishman grumbled darkly and shook his head, before shooting a haughty glare at the boisterous young man before him. He liked America (well sometimes), but the guy certainly knew how to push a person's buttons without even trying.

"Honestly, I can't remember anymore… I am, however, now wondering about Canada."

The American tilted his head, looking confused.

"Huh? Why's that? Something wrong with him?"

The Englishman gave a small nod of his head, as he stared back in the direction the Canadian had gone.

"Hm… aye, something seemed off. He Didn't quite seem like himself"

"Oh, what happened," the younger blond inquired curiously.

England then explained the situation, concluding with the rather abrupt response that Canada had given him. America scratched his head, pondering it for a moment. Unlike Canada, he wasn't terribly troubled by the fact that the Canadian was mistaken for him.

"You sure it wasn't Sealand again? Remember that one time he tried dressing up as Canada and…"

England was quick to cut the younger nation off.

"Yes, I remember! And know, it was not Sealand! It was most definitely Canada this time."

America frowned a bit and then scratched his head once more.

"Ah… well, that is weird then. Matty's not usually rude like that, but I wouldn't worry too much about it. Maybe he's just having a bad day?" suggested the American as he referred to his neighbour to the North by his personal name. This was not something the Nation's commonly did unless they were on close terms with each other.

"Indeed," replied England in a flat tone, though he couldn't help but suddenly feel concerned about the Canadian.

"Right! Well, I have some stuff to do, so I'll catch you later, Iggy! If you remember what you wanted to ask me, then just text me or something!"

And so America was on his way again, brushing past England and shouting out to Japan as the dark haired nation rounded a corner. England stared after the two for a moment before moving on his way as well.

As England made his way through the halls of the Conference Centre, he found himself in the main lobby. Outside on the sidewalk, standing under the awning that stuck out over the conference centre doors, Canada stood out of the rain, with a paper coffee cup in hand as he waited for a Valet to bring his car around from the parking area.

Still concerned, and curious as to why the Canadian had been so short with him before, England decided that he would confront the younger man. As he passed through the front doors, the Valet had shown up with Canada's car , which happened to be a deep red, almost brand new Toyota Yaris Hatchback. As the Valet handed the young Nation his keys in exchange for generous tip, England was forced to shout to catch the attention of the young blond. If he hadn't, it was likely that the Canadian would have driven off before he had a chance to speak with him. Turning his head sharply, Canada looked back over his shoulder, to find England walking briskly over to him. In the meantime, the Valet had excused himself. Narrowing his eyes slightly, the younger blond glared out from behind his glasses.

"For the last time, I'm not America!"

As he stepped up close to Canada, the Englishman couldn't help but shoot a bit of a glare back at the younger man.

"Did I call you America, this time, Matthew? I don't believe I did!"

For a moment, the Canadian's true nature came back to him and he bowed his head slightly.

"I-I'm sorry …" he then suddenly became defiant again, " But what do expect me to think, when you're always mistaking me for that loud mouth! What do you want anyway?" As he spoke, Canada moved to the drivers side of his vehicle and unlocked the door, throwing the brief case he had with him into the back seat. Picking his coffee up from the roof of the car, where he'd placed it while paying the Valet, he glared over the top of it at the older nation.

Again, England could not help but return the look, however, this sudden rude behaviour from the Canadian had him rather concerned.

"What do I want? Well, I'd certainly like to know where this little attitude you've got going on right now came from … You're sounding more like America all the time! It's no wonder I mistake you for him all the time." The comment was a bit harsh as it was meant to be, but at the same time it was also rather empty.

The Canadian huffed a bit and then moved to get into his car, shaking his head.

"What do you care? You never cared before, why make an effort to try now?"

Without looking at England, Canada then sat down in his car, slammed the door, and then proceeded to buckle his seat belt. Perhaps he should have been paying attention. Not being one to step down from an argument easily, England defiantly opened the passenger side door and plunked himself in the seat before Canada had a Chance to respond and lock him out.

"Oh, so is that what this is all about?"

Baffled by the sudden move, the younger blond stared at the older blond for a moment, before piping up again.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing? And what are you talking about?"

The Englishman proceeded to buckle himself into the Passengers seat and then crossed his arms over his chest, giving Canada a haughty look.

"What does it look like I'm doing, you git! I'm not getting out of the vehicle until you explain why you're being such a wanker! Is it really because you think I don't care about you, Matthew? Or is it something else?"

The Canadian was dumbstruck. He suddenly found himself at a loss for words, but that only lasted for a moment as his usually waning self-confidence came back to him. Shooting the older man another glare, he started up the car.

"Fine then! Maybe it's about time we had a good talk anyway… and watch who you're calling a wanker, you damn hoser!"

"Good! I agree! And if you keep acting like one, I'll call you a wanker all I damn well please! Now drive!"

To be continued ... maybe?

* * *

><p><span>AN: Please let me know what you think of it so far! Should I keep going? Or no? Thank you for Reading it! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter already! Yay! ... And although it seems like this chapter could end things, it won't! I plan to write atleast one or two more chapters because I am determined to make this story end in CanadaXEngland Fluffiness and sexy times! Because there needs to be more of that, damnit! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part! (I apologize for any typos or mistakes. It's unbeta'd X_X )

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

* * *

><p>As Canada shifted his car into drive and put his foot on the accelerator, he frowned and took a moment to glance at the older man in the seat next to him. He heaved a small sigh and focused on the road once more, turning on his right signal light as they turned out onto the highway. In all honesty, now that England was in the car with him, Canada was unsure as to where they should go next. There was suddenly an awkward silence, save for the radio that was playing quietly in the background. Despite the fact that they had decided it was time to talk, neither one seemed to be making an effort to do so now. Both men seemed unduly put out, which was normal for the Englishman, but not so much for the Canadian. The song playing on the radio shifted from one song to another that was faster sounding with some rather bitter sounding lyrics. The older of the two nations glanced down at the Radio and final broke the silence, question the younger man about the song.<p>

"What's this song called? Who sings it?"

Canada glanced over his left shoulder and signalled as he switched lanes to pass someone who seemed incapable of doing the speed limit in front of him.

"Everything is Automatic, by the Matthew Good Band," came his response as he passed the slower driver, shooting a small glare in their direction.

"They're a Canadian band, aren't they?"

The younger nation gave a curt nod but said nothing. England narrowed his eyes slightly, getting a little bit frustrated that the other man didn't seem to want to speak much all of a sudden.

"You said you wanted to talk, so why the buttoned lips all of a sudden, hm? And where exactly are we going anyway?"

Canada remained focused on the road as he decided to speak again.

"We can talk once I'm not driving… as to where we're going, I don't know yet."

The Englishman muttered under his breath, suddenly wondering why he'd decided to climb into the car in the first place.

"How about a pub then?"

The Canadian suddenly looked over at the Englishman, giving him an incredulous look.

"What? I'm not drinking and driving!" He paused for a moment as he remembered something, " wait … actually, we can do that. There is a bar in the Hotel I'm staying at. You can just catch a cab to wherever your staying after."

The Canadian was angry, yes, but that did not mean he did not still care about the other man's safety. He wasn't about to offer to share his hotel room for the night though.

"Fine… sounds fair enough."

The rest of the Car ride to the Hotel was rather silent, save for the various irate mutterings that came from Canada as he chastised other people's driving abilities. England wondered if it was something he normally did, or if it was merely due to his currently rotten mood.

As they arrived at the Hotel which was rather posh looking, they drove into the underground parking lot, where the Canadian proceeded to park and then exit the vehicle. After grabbing his briefcase out from the back seat, he slammed the door shut and locked the doors. Glancing back over the roof top at England, he gestured towards an elevator just across the way.

"I want to take my stuff up to my room before we go down to the bar."

England shrugged and nodded slightly.

"That's fine. Lead on."

They made their way up to the room, which was on the 6th floor of the Hotel, and had an amazing view of the city. The room itself wasn't very large, but one could tell it was an executive suite. It contained one king sized bed, a desk, a mini bar with a coffee maker, a coffee table with two chairs, and a Bathroom which contained both a large shower and a small Jacuzzi bathtub, and other bathroom essentials. Placing his briefcase on the desk, the Canadian turned to his initially uninvited guest.

"Well then, let's head down stairs. You Don't want to be here all night I'm sure." There was a hint of bitterness in the Canadian's voice as he brush passed England and lead the way out the door.

They made there way down to the bar which was obviously of high class. The view, yet again was spectacular as the bar seemed to be surround by glass, and there was a pianist playing music in a small stage area backed by an enormous window, the city lights shining through, twinkling like stars.

Taking a seat at a table in front of yet another enormous window with a view, the two men each ordered a beverage as a waiter came to serve them. England opted for a scotch on the rocks, and Canada decided on white rum and coke. As the waiter left and then promptly returned with there beverages, England cast a glance at his young companion. He did not take long to begin question the younger nation.

"So then Matthew, what's with the snot-nosed attitude you seem to have today? It's not like you at all to be so snippy and rude."

Furrowing his brows, Canada glared down at his drink and then took a sip of it, but did not look up as the older nation bore into him with his emerald-hued eyes.

"A lot of nerve you've got there, calling me by that name … Arthur."

Finally, the Canadian looked up, his deep violet eyes narrowed slightly as he studied the other man's face for a moment.

"Heh… I could say the same. You best be watching your mouth, brat!"

The comment, interestingly enough, was not meant to be an offensive one. England was trying to make Canada feel comfortable, but he was not the type to baby someone, so sarcasm would have to do the trick.

In turn, Canada tried to look stern but noting the sarcastic tone to the older nation's voice, he could help but finally crack a bit of a smile. However, taking another sip of his drink, he decided that perhaps it was time to get down to business, especially since he was not sure how much longer he would be able to retain his confidence, and then resort back to his usual apologetic self.

"Humph … whatever you say."

England managed to crack a bit of a smile himself at that point, but then he too became serious.

"So then… out with it? What's up? What's got you so bothered?"

A sullen expression came over the Canadian's face as they got down to this business of talking. He went back to staring at his drink, watching the ice in it as he swished it around for moment. Finally, he looked back up, his expression both stern and yet sad at the same time.

"Truth be told… I'm just really getting tired of you and everyone else either mistaking me for America, or not even noticing me. I'm not America, and I know we look a like, but we're not the same at all! Do you know how frustrating it is to be mistaken for that obnoxious, loud-mouthed, egotistical jerk? I've even had people try and beat me up because they thought I was him! How would you like it is people started calling you France? Hm? Or better yet, how would YOU like to be called America? "

Once he got started, the words seemed to spew out of his mouth. England visible shuddered and shook his head at the thought of being mistaken for someone like France or America. It really wasn't a pleasing thought at all. However, before he could say anything, Canada continued on with his tirade.

"And when people aren't mistaking me for America, they completely ignore my presence! Why am I so invisible to all of you? I never get to share my opinions and ideas at meetings because nobody notices me! The only time I get noticed is when everyone thinks I'm bloody America!"

England was taken aback by the outburst, but couldn't help but notice the use of the word bloody. That caused him to recall that even though Canada had declared independence, he'd always been very close to the older man, having picked up some of his habits and language, without completely butchering them as America did. Of course Canada had made them his own, but he was still so much closer to England than America had ever been. He watched as the younger blond suddenly slammed back his drink and ordered another before bursting into another tirade.

"And you know what really pisses me off, Arthur! … What really pisses me off is the fact that YOU especially seem to forget me and YOU are the worst one for mistaking me for America when you do notice me! I know I'm not as powerful as America, and that I don't have as much history with you as everyone over in Europe, but I have never strayed from your side! I've always been loyal to you! To this very day, Your Queen is my Bloody Queen as well! My Countrymen and I fought in so many wars by your side, we killed for you, and were killed for you! And what have I got to show for it? You just forget about me, and only seem to remember me when it's convenient for you!"

The Canadian was quick to quiet himself, and glance away as the waiter brought him another drink. Without looking at the now very dumbstruck man sitting across from him, the young nation picked up his glass and took another sip of his drink. England, for once, was completely speechless as the Canadian's words sunk in to his mind.

"You … you've never looked at me like you've looked at America… and you always put me on the back burner. I've been able to forgive you for all that, but at the same time I just wish you would finally show me some real appreciation, and recognize me as a strong, independent nation… and see me as an Individual. I've just had it!"

It took a moment for England to finally find his voice again, and when he finally did, it sounded disheartened and a bit weak.

"Matthew, I never realized that you felt that way. I know apologizing won't change anything, but even so, I am very sorry. Although… I don't really understand why it's just me you feel that way about. I mean, France practically abandoned you!"

The Canadian remained quiet for a moment, again staring at his drink before slamming the potent liquid down again. Placing the now empty glass on the table, he stared at it a moment longer, as if gathering his thoughts, and then finally looked up.

"Forgive me for saying what I am about to say, Arthur … but the fact of the matter is this … I love you! … I always have, and probably always will. Even if you continue to ignore me, or mistake me for America. That's the reason why I've always remained loyal to you, even though sometimes it really kills me inside."

Without saying another word to the Englishman, Canada hailed the Waiter over and ordered another drink. After such a confession, it was hard not to try and bolt, but the young Nation was made of stronger stuff than that. Even though he was pretty sure that the older man did not share his feelings, he wasn't about to run like silly little girl. All England could do now, was stare at the man across the table from him, and for the second time that night he found himself speechless.

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter 3! It has humour, fluff, and Drunk!Arthur! I'm sorry if it hasn't gone the way any of you were hoping it would, but I hope that you will still enjoy it! I will be writing a final chapter/epilogue as soon as I can! Unbeta'd, so again I apologize for any typos or mistakes! Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

* * *

><p>It was about midnight when there was a light rapping on the door of Canada's hotel room. He had been pouring over the notes he'd taken earlier in the day during the meeting, when he had heard it. Raising an eyebrow inquisitively, he glanced towards the door as another knock was heard, this time a little louder and sounding a bit impatient. Surely it couldn't be England. Canada had left him downstairs a few hours ago. The man must have gotten bored and left. Standing up, Canada moved toward the door, calling out in a much more polite tone than he'd been using earlier that day.<p>

"Just a moment! I'll be right there."

As he grabbed the door handle he couldn't help but take a deep breath in as he second guessed himself, wondering if it was in fact England. As he opened the door, he had very little time to react as he soon discovered that it was right that he'd second guessed himself. Without warning, a very obviously drunk England lurched into the room, catching himself by throwing his arms around the suddenly baffled Canada. The younger nation immediately felt that he was to blame for this drunkenness, and did his best to try and hold up the rather inebriated man.

"Arthur! I-I thought you'd … "

But he found himself being cut off by rather irate but slightly slurred speech.

"You! You… stupid, bloody git! You're a damn wanker, you know that." This was followed by a hiccup.

"Wha-what? Arthur, I thought you would have left by now!"

"Pshhh. Here's you're damn money back! I don't need it!"

As he said this, England let go of Canada and managed to right himself and he whipped out his wallet and shoved back every last cent of the money that Canada had left with him earlier.

"Ah! You didn't give the waiter the money for my drinks?"

The very drunk older nation pulled a face and then waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Doncha worry 'bout that! I paid for your damn drinks, you silly sod!"

Canada couldn't help but feel a small amount of relief because he at least knew England wasn't lying about that. He'd forgotten how proud the man could be, and should have known that giving him money wouldn't have gone down well. However, he still couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he took back his money. What made him feel even more guilty is the fact that he was pretty sure he'd caused the older nation to get into this state.

"Why didn't you just go back to your own hotel? … Hey! Wait, where are you going?"

Even in a drunk stupor, England managed to slink past Canada and was now flopped over on the younger man's bed. The Canadian in turn moved to stand over him, hands on his hips, giving the older man an incredulous look. Sitting upright slightly, the green-eyed man try to look stern as he held up a finger and shook it slightly.

"I don't believe we were finish talking, young chappy."

Canada couldn't help but notice how England accent seemed to become stronger when he was drunk. Staring down at where the other man was sitting, he moved his hands from his hips to place them across his chest, and then tilted his head.

"Is that so? I thought we'd finished, judging by your silence before."

The Englishman seemed to scoff at the idea. Anyone who know him, should know that he always had to get the last word in, even if it took him a little while to do so.

"Well, truth be told, what you said to me was pretty surprising, so I was taken a back a wee bit. But now I have come up with a retort!"

Canada raised an eyebrow again, curiously.

"Oh, really? But it's taken you several drinks to come with it, has it?"

England seemed to scoff at the idea again and then shook his head.

"Oh no! I knew what I wanted to say only a few minute after you left me. The drinking … well, it just helped me relax a bit! Hoho."

The Canadian looked un-amused for the most part, but couldn't help the small smirk that crept across his features.

"Well then, tell me what you have to say, and then I'll send you on your way."

"Oh, keeping up that snot-nosed attitude still, are you? I think I like you better when you're being meek, although it's nice to see you do have an aggressive side, my dear little Matty."

The Canadian rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the small blush that spread across his nose and cheeks. He knew he was normally shy and quiet, but to be called meek made him feel very, well, unmanly.

"That's all well and good, but in all seriousness, would you please just tell me what you need to say. It's getting late, and you know we have another meeting tomorrow! I need to get to bed, and you need to get back to your hotel so you can do the same!"

Leaning back on his hands on the bed, England closed his eyes and merely shrugged, as if he were unconcerned about sleep or meetings. In turn, Canada shifted slightly and sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head as if all was hopeless. Closing his eyes was probably not the best idea, otherwise he would have been able to see what was coming next. England had opened his own eyes again, as suddenly a very predatory look came across his face. It was then that the unsuspecting Canada suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist as the older nation pulled the younger blond down on top of him on the bed. All that the Canadian could do now was stare down at the man beneath him, while England, in turn, smirked up at him.

"Oof! You're Heavier than you look, Matthew!"

Canada did not find any of this very amusing, and immediately thought that England was simply trying to humour him after the confession he'd made earlier.

"This isn't funny, Arthur!"

The Englishman's smirk softened into a smile, as he freed one hand to reach up and run it through the Canadian's soft blond locks.

"Shhh… hush now, pet. I'm not trying to be funny."

Canada merely glared down at him, finding it hard to believe.

"You're drunk, Arthur! Don't toy with me!" the Canadian threatened, but England wouldn't have any of it. He tweaked the younger nation's ear and suddenly his expression became more serious.

"I'm not toying with you, you git! I'm being serious here! I may be a little inebriated, but that doesn't mean I'm not being honest!"

Canada frowned slightly and tried to move off the man, but found himself being held rather firmly. He turned his face away to glare at the Headboard of his bed, which again, was probably a bad idea, because in one swift and sudden movement, he found his position switched with England's, who was now hovering over him, and pinning him to the bad.

"Now you listen here, Matthew! And I am being serious! Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

The harsh tone that England was suddenly using was quick to grab Canada's attention. He didn't make a sound as he stared up at the older man, he's deep violet eyes meeting with England's bright emerald green ones.

"I might be drunk! This is true, but what I'm about to say has never been further from the truth! So listen up!"

Canada remained quiet but nodded his head to show that he'd listen now. Suddenly, he could feel his heart beat steadily increasing as it pounded in his chest.

Green eye bore into him as England continued to speak.

"Good! Now, here's how it is! I'm sorry… and I mean, I am extremely sorry, for everything I've done, and for how I've made you feel! I'm sorry that I pay more attention to Alfred, but in my defence, it's hard not too. As you said before, he's loud and obnoxious and so full of himself, it's hard to ignore him. You on the other hand, have always been quiet, reserved, well-mannered and humble. I'm glad you're not like Alfred! When you snapped at me earlier in the day, I can say I was truly concerned. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do notice you, and I do appreciate you, and I definitely worry about you when something seems off, but normally, you seem well, and I know you can take care of yourself. I know that you are strong, and I know you're an amazing individual! I admit, I am a horrible wanker for not acknowledging that all the time, and I know that every apology in the world won't change a thing! That being said, despite my acting like a stupid sod all the time, I hope you can understand… and…"

The Englishman faltered here for a moment, as Canada looked up at him curiously, but remaining silent.

"And … well, I … I love you too … I always have! I-I'm just not good with these sorts of things … and I get side-tracked so easily … that I just haven't had time to …"

But England found himself being cut off rather abruptly, as a pair of soft lips met with his own. His eyes went wide for a moment, as it was a rather unexpected move, but it was not long before he sunk into it. After what felt like several moments, Canada finally drew his head back, lingering only for a moment longer before he finally looked up into England's face and found his own voice again.

"You were starting to blither … I had to stop you before you embarrassed yourself completely, heh."

The Englishman blinked as he felt him self being gently shoved away. Canada stood up, brushing himself off and moving over to his suitcase where it sat on one of the chairs in the room. Pulling out some shorts and a t-shirt, he tossed them at England, who caught them clumsily, and then stared down at them unsure of what to do with them.

Canada laughed a little as he looked over at the older man.

"I've decided you're far too drunk to be sending you off by yourself. You can stay here for tonight."

Looking up at Canada, and then back down at what were intended to be sleeping clothes, the Englishman suddenly smirked and then looked back up again at the younger blond, again with a predatory expression.

"That's terribly kind of you, thank you… but may I ask what exactly I'll be needing these for?"

"Huh?"

The Canadian blinked and looked at the clothes as what England had just said started to sink in. As it did so, he could not help the furious red blush that crept across his face.

"We have a meeting tomorrow! We need to sleep!"

Tossing the clothing onto the bed, England moved towards Canada, still smirking.

"So? It's not until noon… and you're still young! Pulling an all-nighter shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Ah! Arthur! You're drunk, remember! This probably isn't a good idea."

Despite Canada's protests, nothing could stop the older nation from pouncing on his unfortunate prey.

To be Continued...

* * *

><p><span>AN: I hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the lack of actual smut! I'm not that good at writing it! I hope the fluff will make up for it! 3


End file.
